


Cover for the walls kept tumbling down (in the city that we loved)

by coricomile



Series: Book Covers [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wonders idly what Toews' daemon is; something like a python, maybe, or a bird of prey. It would just figure if it were a hawk, Patrick thinks in disgust; he's already starting to hate Toews a little so he tries to dial it back. Then he notices a big cat—some kind of, like, mountain lion—sitting well apart from the other daemons. It's watching the ice intently, and if Patrick had anyone to bet with, he knows where he'd put his money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for the walls kept tumbling down (in the city that we loved)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the walls kept tumbling down (in the city that we loved)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898559) by [altri_uccelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altri_uccelli/pseuds/altri_uccelli). 



> This is such a lovely verse. I just spent two days pouring over the AU of the AU which is a crossover inside a crossover that's done fantastically. Absolutely wonderful stuff.

  
  



End file.
